veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike McLintock
Michael James McLintock (born January 12, 1965) is a CBS News Anchor. He is''' '''the former White House Press Secretary and the former Director of Communications under Vice President Selina Meyer. He has also been working with and for Selina since her early days as Senator of Maryland. His commitment to work is somewhat questionable; he often makes up excuses, such as an imaginary pet dog, to get out of work. He is portrayed by Matt Walsh. Description Mike is a stalwart of the political communications scene and first began working for Selina when she was Senator for Maryland. As he puts it: "I've been with Selina now for longer than I care to remember. In fact, longer than I can actually remember!" He helped mastermind her Presidential campaign to a very creditable third place and is rightfully proud. Background Professional In Full Disclosure, Mike claims to have worked for a congressman in the 1990s, and once conspired to do a "suicide pact" with several others, so if he got fired, they all would go. They all were fired as a result. Mike joined Selina during her 1998 congressional campaign, after she forced Andrew to fire her previous communications director, with whom he'd been cheating on Selina. Mike became close to Selina during her time in the Senate, to which she was elected in 2002. In Kissing Your Sister, he implied that she drank heavily during this time and referred to her as "Jukebox Judy". Mike was the one who ran her 2012 primary campaign to third place. Career in politics VP's Director of Communications (2013 - 2016) In the first season, Mike is Director of Communications after running Selina's failed primary campaign. He frequently uses a fake dog to get out of things he doesn't want to do. As time goes on Mike becomes increasingly demoralized by his job, feeling unsuccessful. Mike is terrible with money. In Midterms, he reveals that buying a boat plunged him into severe ditch. He promptly doubles down by buying a new car, putting his debt at $100,000. In Some New Beginnings, Mike marries fashion reporter Wendy and spends his honeymoon at home having sex and watching old movies. Mike and Wendy try to conceive a child through fertility treatments. When he thinks that Selina's campaign for President may be finished, he begins thinking of a life at home with Wendy, only for Selina to ascend to the Presidency. White House Press Secretary (2016 - 2017) With Selina now President, Mike becomes White House Press Secretary, and Jim Owens replaces him as Selina's director of communications. The two seem to have a friendly relationship, with Mike seeming distraught when Owens is fired and replaced with Bill Ericsson. Mike is one of the people in charge of writing Selina's first (and only) joint session address. Despite having a new position, Mike continues to hate his job of being responsible for helping her with debate prep. However, according to Wendy, he's the reason she won the first debate. In Mommy Meyer, Mike has a mini-breakdown and briefly snaps at Selina. He continues to drown his sorrows at "Friday Night Drinks" with Kent, Bill, Ben, Jonah, and Richard. The day after the election is projected to be a tie, Wendy tells Mike that they will be adopting a Chinese baby. When Selina accidentally sends a tweet and blames it on the Chinese, she attempts to justify it by imposing new sanctions on China--including a ban on all foreign adoptions. Mike and Wendy then start looking for a surrogate. In Camp David, he learns that not only is his surrogate pregnant with twins, but with the Chinese sanctions lifted, his adoption has gone through, meaning he will be the father of three newborns. Towards the end of season five, it is revealed that the staff has been planning to fire Mike for months. When it is revealed that Selina will be replaced by Laura Montez, Mike looks forward to a simpler life at home. Subsequent Activities After being out of work for a year, Mike returns to Selina's entourage to help her write her memoir, A Woman First: First Woman. He is continually frustrated throughout the book-writing process because he hasn't yet been paid. Mike was responsible for accidentally leaking his journal to Leon West, leading to the revelation that Selina was responsible for saving Tibet. Community College Teacher (2019) After being fired by Selina, Mike briefly served as an instructor at a community college. His role with the Meyer campaign is filled by Leon, a former Washington Post journalist. Buzzfeed Reporter (2019 - 2020) At the start of the seventh season, Mike is a reporter for Buzzfeed News. Anchor, CBS Evening News Mike anchors CBS' coverage of Selina Meyers' funeral in 2045, but the coverage is interrupted to cover the death of Tom Hanks. Quotes "I've been with Selina now for longer than I can care to remember. In fact, longer than I can actually remember!" "This is blowing up like a gas station in a Michael Bay movie." “Dan, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but you kind of look like an asshole." “You lost me at ‘hello’ Gary." “Campaigns are a lot more difficult than experimental dance troupes, Catherine.” Gallery Detail.jpeg 406.jpg 507-4.jpg Episode-21-05-1920.jpg Episode-26-03-1920.jpg Episode-27-05-1920.jpg Episode-20-01-1920.jpg Episode-01-03-1920.jpg Episode-17-03-1920.jpg Episode-10-02-1920.jpg Episode-26-1024.jpg Offices and distinctions Category:Characters